The present invention relates to an improved washing bristle brush for automatic motor vehicle washing systems which, differently from conventional washing brushes, includes two or more rollers, rotatively driven by one or more electric motors, and supports endless belt elements driven along longitudinal directions for performing a double longitudinal translation movement and a double partial rotary movement.
As is known, prior motor vehicle washing systems comprise a plurality of bristle washing brushes the bristles of which contact the vehicle bodies driven by the centrifugal force of the brush rotary central rollers.
Prior rotary washing brushes have the drawback that they adhere only to limited portions of the motor vehicle body as said brushes are longitudinally driven to clean the motor vehicle body surface.
Moreover, conventional washing brushes are rotatively supported by a respective supporting roller, either vertically or horizontally arranged, to clean the motor vehicle side surfaces and hood, as well as the motor vehicle glass elements.
While the above prior washing brushes have been found as substantially satisfactory, they, however, have a low washing speed and a high power consumption.